1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to an implantable electromedical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implantable cardiac pacemakers or defibrillators are typically connected to electrode lines for electrostimulation, which are associated with the disadvantage that the electric conductor can heat up in a nuclear magnetic resonance tomograph (also referred to as magnetic resonance imaging scanner or MRI scanner) because the alternating magnetic fields present in the nuclear magnetic resonance tomograph induce quite significant electrical currents in the electric conductor. Such induced currents can also be delivered to surrounding tissue by electrode poles of the electrode line and thus result in undesirable heating of tissue, for example. Induced currents could also impair or damage components of the device, or electric resistance between the potential-capturing or pulse-delivering electrode poles could change, such as increased, at the electrode line. This impairs the capturing or evaluation of electric signals of a heart and thus can impair the control of the treatment, or the delivery of the treatment. For this reason, cardiac pacemaker patients today cannot be examined with nuclear magnetic resonance tomographs, or only to a limited extent.
Typically, implantable cardiac pacemakers or defibrillators (hereinafter jointly referred to as cardiac stimulators or implantable pulse generators (IPG)) are connected at least to such an electrode line that comprises a standardized electrical connection at the proximal end thereof provided for connection to the cardiac pacemaker or defibrillator and one or more electrode poles at the distal end thereof provided for placement in the heart. Such an electrode pole is used to deliver electric pulses to the tissue (myocardium) of the heart or to sense electric fields, so as to be able to sense an activity of a heart as part of the sensing process. For these purposes, electrode poles typically form electrically conductive surface sections of an electrode line. Electrode poles are typically provided as annular electrodes in the form of a ring around the electrode line, or in the form of tip electrodes, at the distal end of the electrode line. The electrode poles are electrically conductively connected to contacts of the electric connection of the electrode line at the proximal end by way of one or more electric conductors. In this way, one or more electric conductors, which electrically connect one or more of the electrode poles to one or more of the contacts, run between the contacts of the electric connection of the electrode lines at the proximal end and the electrode poles at the distal end of the electrode line. The electric conductors can be used both to transmit stimulation pulses to the electrode poles and to transmit electric signals picked up by the electrode poles to the proximal end of the electrode line.